User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Random Season with us as Contestants
So I went to this place http://brantsteele.com/ , and created my own season under Survivor Caramoan, and made some users here the contestants. This is the best season ever imo, and its great. I will post the results here, and all the interesting stuff here as well. ''White Tribe 150-2.jpeg|Ariel 150-Berry.jpg|Berry 150px-4516085.png (10).jpg|Derpy 150-Epicling.jpg|Epic 150Freddie.jpg|Freddie 150-7.jpeg|Izzy 150-Milkie Cow.jpg|Milkshake 150px-25251370 png.jpg|Nate 150-10.jpeg|Tyler 150-WellyAwesome.jpg|Welly Black Tribe ''' 150-Brady.jpg|Brady 150-CB.jpg|CB 150-Chwiis.jpg|Chwiis 150-20.jpeg|Darules 150-Finn.jpg|Finn 150-Flurry.jpg|Flurry 150VUF.jpg|VUF 150-Maria.jpg|Maria 150px-24031201 png.jpg|Richard 150px-25285054 png.jpg|Scarlett '' Alliances ''These alliances were made by TylerWebkinzFan, and I kept them the same way:'' White Tribe Alliance #1: (Strength of 6) '' 150-2.jpeg|Ariel Loyalty: 6 150-Berry.jpg|Berry Loyalty: 6 150-Milkie Cow.jpg|Milkshake Loyalty: 7 '' White Triba Alliance #2: (Strenght of 7) Latest-7 kindlephoto-4798323.jpg|Derpy Loyalty: 7 150-Epicling.jpg|Epic Loyalty: 7 150px-25231457 png.jpg|Freddie Loyalty: 7 150px-24623255 png.jpg|Izzy Loyalty: 8 150px-25251370 png.jpg|Nate Loyalty: 5 Black Tribe Alliance #1: (Strenght of 6) '' 150-Brady.jpg|'Brady' Loyalty: 6 150-CB.jpg|'CB' Loyalty: 6 150-Maria.jpg|'Maria' Loyalty: 5 '' Black Tribe Alliance #2: (Strenght of 8) '' 150-Chwiis.jpg|'Chwiis' Loyalty: 9 150-20.jpeg|'Darules' Loyalty: 9 150px-22535514 png.jpg|'VUF' Loyalty: 5 '' Episode One Reward Challenge: "Two members from each tribe would battle for a life ring. The tribe that gets one of their members to have a hand on the ring and one on their scoring pole scores a point. The first tribe that scores four wins reward." White Tribe Wins Reward They win flint and 20 pounds of beans. Immunity Challenge: "One by one in pairs, tribes have to make their way up a four-story high tower. On each of the floors, the pairs will throw three crates down the tower that are filled with sandbags. Once all four levels of crates have been thrown down, one pair will collect the sandbags and throw them into six holes. A flag will be raised when the holes are filled." White Tribe Wins Immunity They also win flint! Events at Camp: No one has found the hidden immunity idol. Elimination Ceremony: Brady, CB, Chwiis, Darules, Finn, Flurry, VUF, Maria, Richard, Scarlett, one of you will be going home. Lets read the votes, shall we... The first votes goes to Brady The second vote goes to Brady The third vote goes to Richard The fourth vote goes to Brady The fifth vote goes to Richard The sixth vote goes to Richard The seventh vote goes to Brady The eight vote goes to Brady The ninth vote goes to Richard The tenth vote and the player leaving is... Brady! Brady the tribe has spoken! Episode two Immunity Challenge: "For this challenge, 9 contestants would compete. Three had to go on a raft, while three would pull a rope, which would get the raft through the water to a platform. At the platform is an underground cage with bamboo running through it. On the bamboo are 9 life preservers, in different parts of the cage. The Survivors would have to go underwater and pull the bamboo to release the rings. Once all nine rings are collected, the three would be pulled back to shore on the rafts. The rings would then be used to be thrown on three poles, one ring per pole. The tribe who accomplishes this first wins." White Tribe Wins Immunity! They receive fishing gear for reward. Events at Camp: No one has found the hidden immunity idol. Richard and Chwiis get into a huge argument on the Black Tribe. Elimination Ceremony: CB, Chwiis, Darules, Finn, Flurry, VUF, Maria, Richard, Scarlett, one of you will be going home. Lets read the votes, shall we... The first vote goes to Richard The second vote goes to Richard The third vote goes to Richard The fourth vote goes to Chwiis The fifth vote goes Chwiis The sixth vote goes to Chwiis The seventh vote goes to Chwiis The eight vote goes to Richard The ninth vote and the player leaving is... Richard! Richard the tribe has spoken. Episode three: Immunity Challenge: "Tribes have to race out to a bamboo cage. In the cage underwater is a heavy chest. They have to release the chest and take it back to shore. Once they are on shore, they will have to move the chest along a track and onto a platform by using grappling hooks. The first tribe to do so wins." White Tribe Wins Immunity! They receive chairs, pillows, a blanket, a tarp, and rope for reward. Events at Camp: Welly found the Hidden Immunity Idol for the White Tribe! VUF finds the Hidden Immunity Idol for the Black Tribe! Derpy and Welly start an intense conflict with each other. Elimination Ceremony: CB, Chwiis, Darules, Finn, Flurry, VUF, Maria, Scarlett, one of you will be going home. Lets read the votes, shall we... The first vote goes to CB The second vote goes to Chwiis The third vote goes to CB The fourth vote goes to Chwiis The fifth vote goes Chwiis The sixth vote goes to CB The seventh vote goes to Chwiis The eight vote and the player leaving is... Chwiis! Chwiis the tribe has spoken. Episode four: Reward Challenge: "Two members of each tribe would be on platforms, and the other six members had to alternatively place steps in the air to move them from one to the next, which had to be untied first. When they reached the last platform, they had to swim to the last short platform. Each of the eight members had to be on or above the tallest step to win." Black Tribe Wins Reward! They win a visit by a local bushman. Immunity Challenge: For this challenge, Survivors had to cross planks in the water and then swim from a pontoon to a bigger platform. From there they had to break tiles to get keys. They then had to unlock a crate with sand bags in them. They had to throw the bags at blocks. The first tribe to have knocked all the blocks off a big platform, which raises their tribe flag, wins." White Tribe Wins Immunity! Events at Camp: VUF and Welly still have the idols for their tribes. Derpy and Welly continue to argue about alliances and camp life. Elimination Ceremony: CB, Darules, Finn, Flurry, VUF, Maria, Scarlett, one of you will be going home. Lets read the votes, shall we... The first vote goes to Finn The second vote goes to Finn The third vote goes to Finn The fourth vote goes to Finn The fifth vote goes Darules The sixth vote goes to Finn The seventh vote and the player leaving is... Finn! Finn the tribe has spoken. Current Elimination Order:''' Category:Blog posts